League of Legends: Newcomers
by deathwingz2
Summary: A group of unidentified people comes to the League to represent themselves as champions although they are not from Valoran. With some champions suspecting them, these champions will do whatever it takes to stop them if they are a threat to Valoran as they are not what they seemed to be.
1. Chapter 1

League of Legends, the organization that was formed to maintain balance and peace in Valoran, has been existed for years. It has been housed in the Institute of War where the League would have the authority and rights to take control of the outcomes of the conflicts faced by the champions who represented themselves. In return, these champions are to fight for their lives upon being summoned by summoners in arenas which are the Fields of Justice.

Among these arenas, a man is seen wielding two axes and calls himself 'Draven'. This man has a different way of attacking as he is throwing axes at minions and champions while catching them instead of going to a melee range to attack. Also, he has a killing streak on the opposition team of champions, leaving no one to go against Draven himself as he is the last man standing to defend his own nexus.

"Who wants some Draaaaaven!?" shouted Draven.

Suddenly, a blonde guy from the opposition team with gauntlet on his arm comes in using his ability 'Arcane Shift' which then fired a homing projectile at Draven. Quickly, he attacks Draven with his abilities which are 'Essence Flux' and 'Mystic Shot' while using his 'Arcane Shift' again, teleporting behind Draven and leaving him heavily injured although he could still stand while spinning his axes.

"Noxians… man, I hate those guys…" said Ezreal.

"Nice surprise attack. But, it ain't gonna' work on me, son," said Draven while continuing to spin his axes. As soon as he's finished talking, he throws one of his two axes directly at Ezreal, causing Ezreal to use his teleportation ability to teleport on Draven's left. Suddenly, another axe comes flying towards Ezreal as soon as he uses his teleportation. Without hesitation, he nullified the attack with his 'Mystic Shot', leaving Ezreal panting lightly.

"Ain't got time for ya' to rest, son," said Draven as he threw 2 more of his axes while catching the other 2 of his axes and throwing at Ezreal again. Ezreal uses both his attacks and his teleportation ability to dodge and nullify Draven's attacks, leaving Ezreal with not much mana left. Unfortunately, one of the axes got Ezreal's right shoulder, causing him to severely bleed while panting heavily.

"Damn, he's strong. At this rate, either I might die first or his team will respawn and assist him," thought Ezreal.

Suddenly, a voice pops out in his head who is the one who summoned.

"I know what you're thinking Ezreal but I suggest we should just go in for the nexus. Comparing your stats to his stats, it is impossible to defeat him in a '1 v 1' situation," said the summoner.

"Right, guess I'll be destroying the nexus then," replied Ezreal.

"Sorry, Draven! But I gotta' win this one as soon as possible before your teammates respawns!" shouted Ezreal.

"And how are you gonna' do that?" asked Draven.

"Well, by doing the 'cowardly style' that you assumed it to be," answered Ezreal as he directly teleported behind Draven where the nexus is using both his teleportation ability along with his summoner's 'Flash' ability. Without another hesitation, he fired as much attacks as he could towards the nexus, leaving Draven shocked and running to defend the nexus. But, it was too late. The nexus is completely shattered and exploded, causing both Ezreal and Draven to fly off due to the massive explosion from the nexus.

"VICTORY!" shouted the announcer right after the explosion, leaving Ezreal's teammates and the crowd that is watching the match to shout with happiness and cheered for Ezreal's name although he was unconscious due to his injuries.

"Well folks! Looks like this is the end of another awesome match. Hope, you folks come and watch a brand new match," said the commentator.

"Also, according to the League, we'll be having a brand new champion joining the Institute of War. Hope you guys join in to watch that match! Be well and see you soon. This is your all-time favourite commentator Mike signing out," continued the commentator.

After the match, the champions in the arena are teleported back to the Institute of War. As for Ezreal, he was sent to one of Piltover's hospitals by the medics right after he teleports back from the Fields of Justice, leaving one of his teammates, Lux worrying.

"Don't worry, Lux. I'm sure he'll be all right." said Braum, one of Ezreal's teammates.

"Are you sure, Braum?" asked Lux.

"Positively sure," answered Braum as the ambulance is slowly moving away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Piltover, the City of Progress, is one of the cities where life is a luxury and magnificent for one that lives there. Most of the population of Piltover seek for knowledge and wisdom from the highly educated scientists whereas some of them seek only pleasure and entertainment. This city is also well known for its law enforcement which reduces the crime rate and brings peace to the people of Piltover and the hospitals which provide good services and medications.

Among these hospitals, Ezreal, who was treated by the doctors who are under Piltover Emergency Hospital, wakes up from his slumber while showing signs of pain as he places himself in a Fowler's position whereby his upper body is perpendicular to his legs.

"Ugh….. Where am I?" thought Ezreal as he forced himself to open his eyes although his eyes didn't seem to be used to the daylight.

"Why am I in a hospital badly injured?" asked Ezreal to himself as he realizes he had bandages especially on his right shoulder and head.

Then, he remembers about the previous match which made him lose conscious and the things that he had done during the previous match. Knowing the fact that he destroyed the nexus as soon as opposition team just respawned and Draven failed to kill him turns Ezreal's frown upside down as he bursts out with laughter about Draven's epic reaction towards his nexus getting destroyed.

But then, Ezreal's laughter came to an end as he heard whispers and voices outside his room which is very familiar. Suddenly, his room door is kicked by a police officer while carrying a basket of food and a bouquet of flowers. Ezreal knew who always does that to a door – Vi.

"Why am I supposed to be the one carrying the heavy stuff again?" asked Vi with an angry expression on her face which made Ezreal worrying about himself more.

"This is the third time you're asking the same question, Vi," replied another familiar voice as Ezreal knew without a doubt, it is Caitlyn. From the point where Ezreal is, he knew that Lux, Caitlyn and Vi are outside the door without a doubt.

"So sorry that you're carrying my stuff," said Lux in a polite manner as she gave a really sad expression which made Vi feel bad about her.

"Oh no it's alright, Lux. It is what a typical police officer does. Haha…," replied Vi as she gave a fake smile while giving an angry snarl look towards Caitlyn although Caitlyn doesn't seem to be noticing it.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" said Vi as she is trying to find a good place to put the stuff.

"Hey, guys…," said Ezreal while giving a tiring expression.

"Morning, Ezreal," said Caitlyn.

"Good morning, Ezreal," said Lux.

"So how's my condition right now?" asked Ezreal as he doesn't know anything about his current condition.

"Well, you injuries are quite severe. So severe that you are going to die in two days," answered Vi while she is about to slam the stuff that Lux brought to the table but realizes that it is Lux that brought it which made Vi placed the stuff gently. Ezreal gave a shocked expression which made him quite scared as soon as Vi turned to face Ezreal with a serious expression.

"Hahaha! Gotcha' blonde," said Vi while laughing at Ezreal's expression.

"Quit bullshitting, Vi," said Caitlyn with a serious look on her face.

"Why should I!? After all, today's April Fools! Hahaha!" said Vi while continuing to laugh at Ezreal's expression, causing Ezreal to feel a bit of a letdown, Lux to chuckle and Caitlyn to do a face palm.

After few minutes of joy and laughter from Vi, everything went quiet and serious as Caitlyn turned to face Ezreal.

"Back to your question, Ezreal, the doctor said you are able to leave the day after tomorrow since you have been here for almost 2 weeks," said Caitlyn with a serious expression which made Ezreal knew that is no April Fool's joke.

"Oh, right….," said Ezreal with a little awkward expression.

"So, umm…. any news from the League?" asked Ezreal to Caitlyn and the rest.

"Well, there is not much news in the League tho-" said Caitlyn.

"Except that there is a group of people signing up as new champions. About 25 of them," interrupted Vi which made Caitlyn had an angry snarl on her face.

"What!? It's just karma, cupcake," continued Vi sarcasmly although Ezreal and Lux seems to be ignoring her.

"Really!? Who are they?" asked Ezreal with enthusiasm shown in his face.

"Well…. They are currently under the the Institute of War test room. So, we are still waiting for the results and those who are going to go through," said Caitlyn.

"Man, I can't wait to punch those rookies in the face and make them bow to me like a boss," said Vi.

"Or vice versa," said Caitlyn, provoking Vi.

"Just you wait cupcake! I'll bash their skulls and beat 'em to a pulp like a… TIN CAN!" shouted Vi as she walked out of the room furiously and slammed the door with all her might, causing the door to bounce off from its frame and then drops down on the floor.

"I'll charge you for the broken door!" said Caitlyn.

"I know that!" shouted Vi back to Caitlyn. Caitlyn turns back to Ezreal as he is talking to Lux.

"Erheem! Sorry to interrupt you guys but I gotta' go. If you need anything from me, you know where to find me," said Caitlyn as she stood up.

"Oh right… See you next time then," said Ezreal.

"See you soon, sheriff. And, thank you and Vi for helping me to carry my stuff," said Lux with a smile on face.

"You are welcome, Lady of Luminosity," said Caitlyn.

"You don't need to call me by my formal name, sheriff. Just call me Lux," said Lux.

"Okay then, see you," said Caitlyn as she walked out of Ezreal's room.

Ten minutes after Caitlyn walked out of the room and it was 5 p.m., there was silence and awkwardness as both Lux and Ezreal were in his room.

"So umm…. how's Demacia?" asked Ezreal as he just intended to break the silence in the room.

"Well, the Crownguards are doing fine as well as both the Prince and the King themselves," said Lux.

"I see," replied Ezreal while nodding his head slowly.

"Well…. I better get going now," said Lux as she quickly stands up from her sit and walks twice faster than her usual walking speed.

"Oh… okay. I'll see you in the Institute then," replied Ezreal with an awkward look on his face.

"Yeah… I'll see you so-," said Lux but her conversation with Ezreal was interrupted as she slipped on the ground, causing her to fall on Ezreal's thighs. From there comes in a moment of awkwardness as both Lux and Ezreal are blushing till their whole face are red while staring at each other.

"Hey…. Um…. I kinda' forgot about my -," said Vi but her chatter is cut as she has seen the awkward situation of Lux and Ezreal in a different perception. Her face turned red as she became furious while clenching her gauntlets.

"Ezreal….. You are one perverted lil' piece of crap!" raged Vi as she perceives that Ezreal is the one who is responsible for the awkward situation.

"Wait! Vi! I can explain about this!" shouted Ezreal with a look of fear on his face although Vi seems to be ignoring every word said by him.

Then, a huge loud denting blow along with a cry of pain is heard throughout the whole hospital.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, guys. This is my first time doing this fan fiction. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Yes, there is another story that I once wrote which is 'League of Legends: Clash of Two Worlds'. But because I ran out of idea, I decide to quit on that one.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezreal, who was finally out from the hospital ten days later due to Vi's 'Denting Blows', joins back the Institute of War where champions around the world gathered.

"Ugh…. What a punch…,"said Ezreal as he was walking while rubbing his almost-recovered face. While walking, he still remembered what happened five days ago when he was punched in the face, causing his face to be a little disfigured. Lux, feeling bad about what happened, told Vi the truth although Vi didn't seem to be convinced about it. She also decided to look after Ezreal as she felt bad about Ezreal's face. As for Vi, she was charged with the broken door and the assault on a civilian of Piltover. The news were spread throughout Piltover, causing Vi to be madly furious about Ezreal.

Then, Ezreal's flashback got cut off when he saw Heimendinger, Jayce and Caitlyn who are inside a blue and black-striped restaurant through the window, busy discussing with each other. Judging by the looks of their faces, they seemed to be discussing a serious classified stuff that can only be known by the higher-ups.

Knowing that they might not share it with anyone, Ezreal slowly approached to the restaurant without them noticing and placed his ear onto the wall of the restaurant as he is curious about what they are talking about. Although he couldn't hear much, he still forced himself to hear as much as he can.

Ezreal couldn't hear much as the walls of the restaurant are so thick and solid that all he could hear is those guys mumbling. As soon he is about to give up, he heard a few words from Jayce which are 'the secrets of life experiment' and 'Bourne Corporation'. Those words said by Jayce caused Ezreal to be confused and mind blown.

Quickly, he stuck his head onto the wall again, causing the flowerpot above the restaurant to fall down and creating a loud sound of the flowerpot being smashed.

"Oh… crap…," thought Ezreal as he looked at the broken flowerpot.

"Did you hear something?" questioned Caitlyn. With haste, Jayce walked towards the window and opened it. As soon as the window is touched by Jayce, Ezreal quickly used his 'Arcane Shift' as neither running nor hiding could avoid him from getting caught. When the window is opened, Jayce looked outside the window, checking if there is anyone stalking them. But, there is no one there except a broken flowerpot, causing Jayce to be cautious.

"We might have been compromised," said Jayce while giving a worried look to Caitlyn and Heimendinger.

"I highly suggest we continue our discussion in my laboratory tomorrow. Remember, no one will know about this," said Heimendinger.

"Very well then. I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Caitlyn.

Their discussion came to an end as they left the restaurant, heading towards the Institute of War. As soon as they left the restaurant, Ezreal, who is on the rooftop of the restaurant, walked into a different route to the Institute of War as he feared he might be suspected by Caitlyn. His mind has been echoing with those words ever since he left from the restaurant to the Institute of War.

As he reached the Institute of War, he meets up with Garen who looked really mad at him like he is about to strangle Ezreal with his own bare hands.

"Hey, Garen..," said Ezreal with a worry smile as Garen is clenching his fists.

"For some reasons, I feel a little nostalgic about the way Garen looks at me right now," thought Ezreal.

"You're so dead, pervert!" shouted Garen while charging towards Ezreal, causing a commotion which attracts other champions outside the Institute of War.

"But, I am innocent!" shouted Ezreal while trying to dodge every attempt made by Garen to strangle him alive.

"Don't you dare lie to me, fraud!" shouted Garen as he is trying to catch Ezreal. The champions and summoners began to group up in a circle while spectating. Some are cheering for Garen to strangle Ezreal alive whereas others are just silently watching Garen chasing after Ezreal.

Few minutes later, Ezreal was then pinned down by Garen, causing both Garen and Ezreal to be exhausted after the wild goose chase.

"You're mine now, boy!" shouted Garen as Ezreal is trying to escape from Garen's grasp.

"Brother, it's alright. It's just an accident and it was my fault," said Lux as she showed up right as soon as Garen is choking Ezreal.

"Are you sure that it's just an accident or did he ask you to admit that it's your fault?" asked Garen while giving an even angry look at Ezreal.

"It's an accide-," said Ezreal but he was cut off as Garen choked Ezreal harder.

"Did I ask you a question, boy?" asked Garen in an angry manner.

"No…. sir….," said Ezreal as he forced himself even though he is strangled by Garen.

"Yes, it's just an accident. So please, just let him go," replied Lux.

"Okay then," said Garen while letting his hands go as Ezreal is lying on the floor coughing.

"But if I catch you trying to take advantage over my younger sister, I'll be your reckoning," said Garen with a serious look on his face, causing Ezreal to be afraid of him.

"Yes…. sir…," said Ezreal while panting. As soon as Garen went into the Institute of War because he is summoned by his summoner, Lux hurriedly pulled Ezreal up while the crowd began to dissipate one after another.

"Are you alright?" asked Lux.

"Yeah, I'm alright," answered Ezreal.

The two then entered into the Institute of War as the announcer announced their names outside the Institute of War.

* * *

Author's Note: The new champions will be coming out at Chapter 4. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lux and Ezreal walks into the Institute of War, they saw a group of five hooded men with masks talking to each other.

"Who are those guys?" asked Ezreal.

"Well…. They are the new champions for the League," answered Lux.

"Really!?" said Ezreal with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, why is that?" asked Lux.

"Well… I do like to meet new champions from all over the world. But this…. well… I think there's just too much champions wearing costumes and masks that conceal themselves," said Ezreal.

As Ezreal remembered what Vi told him, he realized there's a short in numbers. He comes closer to Lux, talking softly to her, causing Lux to blush a little.

"Hey Lux, I thought there's 25 of them. How come there's only five of them?" asked Ezreal.

"Well Ezreal, 10 of them failed the test, first five resigned after their first match and the other 5 are currently in their match right now and these five are going to have their first match," said Lux softly.

"Oh okay… So umm… do you know anyone of these guys?" asked Ezreal.

"I'm afraid not," answered Lux.

"Oh….. I see," said Ezreal while he quickly keeps his distance away from Lux as he might be misunderstood by other champions or summoners.

Ezreal then turned back to those guys, observing them. From his observation, there are three adult-sized champions, one Garen-sized champion and one yordle-sized champion. Ezreal continues to observe them more although there is nothing more to be observed.

"EZREAL OF PILTOVER, please proceed to Arena 105! I REPEAT EZREAL OF PILTOVER, please proceed to Arena 105!" announced the announcer.

The announcement made by the announcer of the League causes Ezreal to be startled and surprised. As he realised that he is supposed to go to Arena 105, he quickly runs to the teleporter leading to the teleporting chamber which leads to Arena 105.

"I'll see you soon," said Ezreal while running off to the teleporter leading to Arena 105.

"Okay then. Good luck," replied Lux with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I will," replied Ezreal back to Lux as he teleports away.

As Ezreal reached the teleportation chamber that leads to arenas of Arena 100 to Arena 200, he checks for the teleporter leading to Arena 105 while walking. Then, he accidentally bumps into someone as he is paying more attention to the arena that he is going.

"Oww… " said Ezreal as he fell down on the ground. He then turned his attention towards the person who bumped on him. To his surprise, it is one of the hooded champions with masks that he bumped to.

"Hey, you alright?" asked the hooded champion.

"Yeah I'm alright. Sorry about that," said Ezreal.

"Nah, it's alright. Hey, can you tell me where is Arena 105?" asked the hooded champion. Ezreal was surprised by the question that he asked as he realised that he is going to Arena 105 as well.

"Wow, such a great coincidence, I'm going to Arena 105 as well," answered Ezreal with his eyes opened wide.

"Well, guess I'll be following you to Arena 105 then," said the hooded champion as he pulled Ezreal up from the ground.

"Thanks man," said Ezreal with a smile.

"You're welcome," said the hooded champion.

"Guess we better get going now," said Ezreal as he is able to stand.

"Yeah…," said the hooded champion with a little awkward tone. Both Ezreal and the hooded champion quickly walked to the teleporter leading to Arena 105.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Ezreal while fast walking to Arena 105.

"The name's William…. William Stein," answered the hooded champion.

"Oh… right…," replied Ezreal.

"Judging by that gauntlet of yours, you must be the Prodigal Explorer, Ezreal," said William, the hooded champion.

"Yeah… that's me. Haha…," replied Ezreal with an awkward tone.

"We're early... Guess we're early birds," said Ezreal although William seems to be ignoring him, causing Ezreal to be a little annoyed.

"How about we sit there and get some rest?" asked Ezreal while pointing towards the benches.

"Nah, I'll pass," replied William as he is leaning against the wall.

"Okay then…," said Ezreal.

Few minutes have passed as both William and Ezreal kept quiet while champions are slowly coming into the teleporter of Arena 105, waiting for it to be activated. In the teleporter for Arena 105, there are champions present who are Sona, Jarvan IV, Wukong, Thresh, Jinx, Jax, Renekton, Ahri and both Ezreal and William.

Five minutes later, a table is set which the teams of champions are sorted out along with the names of the summoners who summoned them. Ezreal looked through his team members along with the other champions. In Ezreal's opposition team, there is Wukong, Renekton, Ahri, Jinx and Thresh who are going against his team. As for his team, there is Jarvan IV, Jax, Sona, William and himself. After looking through his team members, he turned to William, who is looking through his team members.

"Guess we're on the same team, huh?" said Ezreal. However, he seems to be ignored by William again as he is still looking through his team members and the summoner who summoned him that are set on the table which made Ezreal getting more annoyed.

"CHAMPIONS OF ARENA 105, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TELEPORTER 105. I REPEAT ALL CHAMPIONS OF ARENA 105, PLEASE PROCEED TO TELEPORTER 105," announced the announcer of Arena 105 as the teleporter leading to Arena 105 is activated. The champions walked into the teleporter one after another, leading them to their designated base as summoners have used their summoning orbs to control and communicate with them.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS ARENA 105. THIS IS YOUR ALL-TIME FAVOURITE COMMENTATOR, MIKE, WHO IS GOING TO BE THE COMMENTATOR OF FIELD OF JUSTICE ARENA 105!" announced Mike, the commentator.

As Mike is commentating, a familiar voice popped out from Ezreal's head. It is the same voice as the summoner who was controlling him in his previous match.

"Hey Ezreal! Long time no see!" said the summoner through telepathy.

"Carl!? Is that you?" replied Ezreal.

"The one and only!" said Carl, Ezreal's summoner.

"So how's life?" asked Carl.

"Well, seems okay I guess…," said Ezreal.

"Right…. I guess we'll get going then," said Carl.

"Yeah…," replied Ezreal.

"Alright, I guess I'll let you control yourself then. But first, I'll get this items," said Carl as he buys a 'Doran's Blade', a 'Health Potion' and a 'Warding Totem'.

"WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT!" said the announcer.

"Now, let the fun begin!" said Carl in Ezreal's mind as Ezreal goes to the bottom lane jungle along with Sona to assist Jarvan IV in his jungle. As for Jax, he is keeping an eye out for the red buff lizard camp by warding using a 'Warding Totem'. As for William, he stayed in the middle lane as Jarvan IV didn't require his assistance.

"30 SECONDS TILL MINIONS SPAWN" said the announcer.

Ezreal's team seems to be doing fine as there is nothing much to do other than waiting for the jungle monsters to spawn while keeping an eye on enemy champions. The champions in Ezreal's team are just resting and chilling out while waiting for the blue buff golem to spawn.

"Hey Ezreal, do you know any of William's abilities and his role?" asked Jarvan IV which made Ezreal kind of puzzled as Ezreal predicted that Jarvan IV is going to be angry about the incident of him and Lux.

"Sorry but no…," said Ezreal with a scared-confused look on his face. Jarvan IV gave a serious look as he approached closer to Ezreal, causing Ezreal to be more scared.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Jarvan IV with his might, leaving Ezreal completely puzzled.

"You should've seen that look on your face!" said Jarvan IV, causing Jarvan IV to laugh even louder.

"…. Aren't you gonna' like strangle me to death on behalf of Garen?" asked Ezreal with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nah, that is his family matters," said Jarvan IV, rendering Ezreal to feel more relieved while Sona and her summoner were confused about the conversation.

"MINIONS HAVE SPAWN!" said the announcer as the minions are being spawned out of the nexus.

Time slowly passes by as minions are marching in their lanes. As soon as it is the 115th second, the blue buff golem jumped out from the trees and slammed on the ground, creating two blue rock creatures to spawn out.

As soon as Jarvan IV charges in to kill the golem, he suddenly gets himself caught by a hook which both Sona and Ezreal knew it is Thresh's hook. The hook pulls Jarvan IV to the wall of the blue golem buff, rendering the blue golem and his lesser blue rock creatures to attack Jarvan IV as he is pinned onto the wall.

"Heheheheheh!" laughed Thresh maniacally as he keeps pulling Jarvan IV, rendering him to be beaten to death by the blue buff golem while having severe injury on his left shoulder due to Thresh's hook.

Without a hesitation, Ezreal intends to stop Thresh by going behind the wall to attack him as Sona is behind him. Suddenly, Sona is pounced and pinned down by Renekton, rendering her unable to fight back.

"Hello, weakling," said Renekton while laughing. Knowing that she is an easy prey, Renekton decided to choke Sona to death, causing Sona to be helpless.

Ezreal, not knowing what to do, then gets shot by a rocket launcher as he didn't realise that Jinx is right in front of him.

"Hahahahah!" laughed Jinx with a psychotic smile on her face as she is in front of Ezreal.

"Good one, Jinx," said Ahri. She comes closer to Ezreal, who is helplessly lying on the ground, attempting to use her 'Orb of Deception' as her final blow towards Ezreal.

"Damn you guys," said Ezreal as Ahri put up an evil smile on her face.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the longest chapter among the four chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Ezreal slowly closed his eyes, knowing the fact he's going to get himself killed by the 'Orb of Deception' projected by Ahri while watching both of his teammates die slowly.

"Tch… To think that we'll get killed right before the minions even fight each other… How humiliating..," thought Ezreal as he closed his eyes.

"Not so fast, ladies," said William, who jumps out of nowhere while he removes his hood and lands on the ground, doing a barrel roll. William quickly kicks Ezreal away from Ahri's 'Orb of Deception', pushing both him and Ezreal away from it. It happened so fast that none even know what happened.

"Ouch…," said Ezreal.

"Hey, you alright?" asked William while he is facing towards Ahri and Jinx.

"Yeah, thanks Will-". Ezreal is startled and distracted for a moment as he sees William's true self. He's a blonde-haired gunslinger but unlike any ordinary gunslingers, he seems to be wearing a thick dark brown jacket with weird angel marks on the back of the jacket, a pair of black gloves and a pair of revolvers with names written on his guns which is 'Stein' and its size is apparently smaller compared to both Miss Fortune's and Lucian's.

"That's good. Leave these lovely ladies to the pro. You go help Sona," said William when he turned to his left side to look at Ezreal.

"Understood," said Ezreal with a smile on his face. Ezreal then ran to help Sona, who is choked by Renekton.

"We won't let you get away that easily!" said Ahri angrily as she uses her 'Orb of Deception' to stop Ezreal, only to realise that a barrage of bullets come flying towards her. With haste, she decides to not use her ability and dodges the bullets fired by William.

"Easy now, ladies!" said William as smokes starts coming out from his pair of revolvers.

"Don't act cocky, newbie!" said Jinx as she switches her 'Fishbones' to her minigun, 'Pow Pow'.

"Get 'im 'Pow Pow'!" said Jinx.

"Sure thing, mam'!" said Jinx to herself as she started shooting at William Stein.

"Have a taste of my orb!" said Ahri as she throws out her orb towards William.

As bullets and orb come flying towards William, he smiled to them, thinking that he'll be able to defeat them even if it is a two-against-one situation. Then, a loud explosion occurred in the river of the bottom lane.

Meanwhile, with Sona being strangled by Renekton and Jarvan IV being pinned against the wall by Thresh, it becomes obvious that Renekton and Thresh will get the kill. Sona, who is being strangled by Renekton, is still able to fight back even she is going to lose her breath.

"I'm not going to loosen my grip on your neck unless you squeal for help!" said Renekton while showing his sadistic look on his face. As she's slowly losing her breath, Sona is rolling her eyes up and mouth is drooling saliva while clenching her teeth whereas Renekton laughs sadistically at her and licks her in her cheeks, causing her to feel disgusted.

Suddenly, a bolt of arcane energy comes flying, hitting directly at Renekton's face, causing him to shout in pain.

"Hey, you monster! Leave Sona alone or I'll make a handbag out of you!" said Ezreal.

Renekton turns to look at Ezreal, who fired the bolt of arcane energy at him, showing Ezreal his look of anger and hatred in eyes. Then, Renekton grabs Sona from the neck and throws her towards Ezreal, causing Ezreal to catch Sona by using his body as a cushion.

Without hesitating, he pushes Sona to one side as he knew he couldn't rest just yet. Suddenly, Renekton jumps at Ezreal, landing on Ezreal's upper body using his knees, causing Ezreal to feel immense pain on his chest. Renekton, who seemed confident that he doesn't need to use his weapon against Ezreal, decides to beat him to a pulp.

Renekton lifted his arms, clenched his fists and punched Ezreal in the face over and over again, causing Ezreal to be half conscious.

"Hahaha! I don't even need my weapon to even beat you! My fists are good enough to make you as my punching bag!" said Renekton arrogantly.

"….. Really!? Getting beaten up by another person who is stronger than you while being punched in the face?" thought Ezreal.

" Now,… I'm feeling so nostalgic for some reasons"

"Still, I'm happy that Sona is still alive and I'm able to save her on time"

As soon as Renekton got tired of punching him in the face, he decided to kill Ezreal swiftly.

"You know what, lil' brat!? Just die!" said Renekton as he takes out his weapon to directly slash Ezreal on the head.

"I guess this is it," thought Ezreal, knowing that he's going to be killed for sure.

"Surprise! I'm back!" said Jax as he leaps out from skies, slams his lamp post directly at Renekton's head and hits Renekton again with his lamp post upwards, rendering Renekton to be out of cold.

"Jax! Oh, thank god you're here!" said Ezreal with a face of relieve.

"Sorry I'm late, kid. I had a monkey business and a hooker to take care of," said Jax.

"Nah, it's alright, Jax," said Ezreal.

"Guess you better back out now. Oh yeah, take Son with you as well," said Jax.

"What 'bout William?" asked Ezreal.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. But first, both of you better back to the base whereas I'll take care of this crocodile here," said Jax.

"Very well then," said Ezreal as he carries Sona.

"Hey, Carl! Get us out of here!" said Ezreal.

"You got it!" replied Carl as he uses 'Recall' on Ezreal, who is carrying Sona.

After the ten seconds of channelling time, Ezreal managed to teleport back to base along with Sona. Then, he sees Jarvan IV sitting on the base, waiting for him to be fully recovered as he is also badly injured by Thresh and the blue buff golem. Ezreal puts down Sona on the ground of the base and sits down on the base while the greenish-blue magical aura of the base slowly patches up their injuries.

Meanwhile, William is still fighting against Ahri and Jinx whereas Jax, who has defeated Renekton and claims the blue buff, runs to help William.

"Hahaha! Are you sure you're still able to go against the both of us?" said Jinx while laughing manically as William is starting to pant.

"All you have been doing is nothing more than running," said Ahri while sitting down on the cliff of the bottom lane.

"You know what? Hurry up and die coz' I gonna' kill that multi-blue-eyed freak!" said Jinx as she changes from 'Pow Pow' to 'Fishbones'.

A smile comes out from William as Jinx is aiming her 'Fishbones' at William, causing Jinx to be puzzled.

"What's the matter? Smiling in the face of your demise? I like that," said Jinx. Jinx then fires out a rocket from her 'Fishbones'.

"I'm not smiling at my demise. I'm smiling at yours, kid," said William as he switches one of his revolvers to a handgun-sized double barrel shotgun, readying himself to counterattack.

* * *

Author's Note: Btw, the blue buff golem and its lesser creatures are based from the latest LoL map. William Stein is one of the champions that I thought of when I was playing Lucian. There'll be more champions coming up after this match. Hope you enjoy reading ;)


	6. Chapter 6

"WOW! NOW THAT'S ONE HELLA' A FIGHT FOR A MATCH THAT JUST STARTED THREE MINUTES AGO!" said Mike, the commentator as the crowd begins to cheer.

"THE BLUE TEAM THAT WAS COUNTER-JUNGLING THE PURPLE TEAM GETS COUNTERED BY THE PURPLE TEAM! NOW THAT THERE IS WHAT I CALL A COUNTER-COUNTER-JUNGLING!" continued Mike as the crowd continues to cheer on for the purple team which is Ezreal's team.

"THE BLUE TEAM IS CURRENTLY SUFFERING A GREAT LOSS AS RENEKTON, WUKONG AND THRESH ARE DEFEATED AND WAITING TO BE RESPAWNED, LEAVING AHRI AND JINX ALIVE!" said Mike

"BUT WHAT'S THIS!?" questioned Mike as he switches the camera to the explosion.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT SEEMS THIS NEW CHAMPION, WILLIAM STEIN IS CAUGHT BY A PINCER MOVEMENT BY AHRI AND JINX!" said Mike with the face of enthusiasm as William is being cornered by both Ahri and Jinx from opposite sides.

"IT SEEMS WILLIAM IS EXHAUSTED DUE TO SIMULTANEOUS ATTACKS FROM AHRI AND JINX!" continued Mike as he sees William starting to pant.

"OH HANG ON! EVEN HE IS BEING CORNERED, HE'S STILL SMILING AS THOUGH THAT SIMULTANEOUS ATTACK WAS NOTHING! FURTHERMORE, IT SEEMS THAT HE'S CHANGING ONE OF HIS REVOLVERS TO A MINI-DOUBLE BARREL SHOTGUN!" said Mike as William puts switches his revolver to his shotgun.

"I THINK HE'S CONFIDENT THAT HE COULD DEFEAT BOTH OF THEM EVENTHOUGH HE'S EXHAUSTED FROM THEIR ATTACKS! THIS BATTLE IS SO INTENSE THAT I COULDN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF IT!" said Mike as he is full of enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, in the intense battle against Ahri and Jinx, William, who drew out his other gun, seems to be readying himself from another attack from Jinx's 'Fishbones' while taking in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Now DIE!" shouted Jinx as she impatiently fires out rockets from her 'Fishbones' whereas Ahri stood there, knowing William will not be fast enough to dodge the rockets judging by his exhaustion.

As soon as the rockets are few centimetres away from William's face and body, William quickly dodges by moving his head and body around. In bullet time, William managed to dodge all of the rockets fired by Jinx, did a barrel roll towards Jinx while drawing out his double barrel mini-shotgun and aimed at Jinx's face.

It happened so fast that no one could even see William's movement properly, rendering Jinx, Ahri, the crowd and Mike, the commentator stunned and shocked.

"…. WOW!... THAT'S SOME SKILLS THIS NEW CHAMPION HAS!" said Mike while trying to overcome the major mind blown that he had.

"Hasta la vista, biatch!" said William while smiling at Jinx who is utterly puzzled. William then pulls the trigger of the shotgun, causing Jinx to be shot directly in the face which instantly kills her.

"Now, you're next, beauty," said William as he puts up a smile on his face.

Knowing that she'll lose to William as she is out of mana, Ahri quickly runs to the dragon camp and uses 'Flash' to teleport over the cliff. Realising that William won't be able to outrun her as his 'Flash' was used up to dodge her 'Orb of Deception', Ahri felt a sense of relief as her summoner uses 'Recall' to teleport her back to base.

"Where do ya' think yer' goin', fox lady?" said Jax as he appears out from the bushes beside the red lizard camp of the bottom lane. A loud sound of lamp post hitting is heard throughout the whole jungle as Ahri is defeated by Jax.

"That's for attacking my teammates unannounced!" said Jax as Ahri's body slowly disappears.

"ACE!" announced the announcer.

"THERE YA' HAVE IT FOLKS! THE TRUE DISPLAY OF SKILLS AND TEAMWORK IN THE PURPLE TEAM!" said Mike while the crowd is roaring with excitement.

William, knowing Jax defeated Ahri judging by the announcement made the announcer, calls his summoner to use 'Recall' to teleport back to his base. The same goes to Jax after defeating Ahri. Every champion on purple team is back on the base, waiting to be fully energized to go against the blue team again while trading good comments with one another.

Few minutes after being fully energized, the purple team went into their lanes according to their roles while telling each other with quotes like "Good luck, guys!" and "Well fought, guys!" as they slowly dissipate to their lanes.

As for the blue team, Ahri is seriously angry about Jax as he beats Ahri up with his lamp post, rendering her to walk to middle lane angrily while Renekton rages at Wukong, who was defeated by Jax when he was on his way to the bottom blue buff golem, causing a fight between them. As for Jinx and Thresh, they both quietly went to their bottom lane to kill some minions in order to avenge their major loss.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy reading the first six chapters! It's still going to go on as usual so I hope you guys stay tune for more chapters. Btw, thanks DarkShadow9996 for the review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Thirty minutes have passed, the battle between the purple team, Ezreal's team and the blue team, Ahri's team becomes more intense as the battle rages on, rendering both teams to be equally matched as the both teams have been pushed back to their nexus turrets.

In the purple nexus, Ezreal's team are going onto defence as they have failed to stop the blue team from killing Baron Nashor. After successfully killing Baron Nashor, both minions and the champions of the blue team are slowly grouping up and marching forward as the minions of the purple team along with Ezreal's team are retreating back to their nexus turrets, knowing that going against them with Baron Nashor buff is impossible.

Knowing they might lose this match if mistakes were to be made, Ezreal and his teammates hurriedly purchased their desired items as the blue team have reached the second middle lane turret of the purple team. As soon as the blue team have arrive the base turret, Ezreal and his teammates have purchased their items and prepared themselves, taking a final stand against the blue team. As soon as the blue team marched within the walls of the purple team's base, the minions from the purple team charged in to defend their nexus turrets despite of their numbers.

As for Ezreal and his teammates, they are standing at their nexus turrets that are busy shooting down minions, killing any minions that come close to their nexus turrets while waiting for the blue team champions to join in the fight. Minions after minions, they keep killing as their numbers seemed to have decreased although they are exhausted.

Then, the blue team champions join in the battle by walking to the base slowly as if they knew their victory is ensured. Jarvan IV, wanting to end the battle as soon as possible, charges towards them with his lance pointing towards them while grinding his teeth angrily. Jinx, who is pretty confident in taking Jarvan IV, aims her 'Fishbones' and later uses her Super Mega Death Rocket, directly hitting Jarvan IV.

"Well, that was easy," said Jinx while yawning, causing Ezreal to angrily grind his teeth.

"You're gonna' pay for what you did to Jarvan IV!" shouted Ezreal angrily to Jinx.

"Bring it on, baby face!" taunted Jinx, rendering Ezreal to run towards them.

"Wait! Ezreal! It's a trap!" shouted Jax as he tries to reach his hands to grab Ezreal's shoulders but he failed to do so.

Ezreal, who is angry at Jinx, comes rushing towards Jinx, who then gives a sinister smile to Ezreal as Thresh throws out his hook towards Ezreal. However, the hook thrown by Thresh was a miss as Ezreal is fast enough to use 'Arcane Shift' to teleport directly towards Jinx in a point blank range, rendering Jinx to unable to anticipate his movements.

Without hesitation, Ezreal punches Jinx three times starting from her body to face to chin. As Jinx is about to fall down due to Ezreal's punches, Ezreal pulls her bra to pull her back to him and places his gauntlet arm on Jinx's face while channelling his 'Trueshot Barrage' to kill Jinx in a point blank range.

"I'll kill you for sure, you bitch!" said Ezreal as the energy of light emits out from his gauntlet, causing Jinx to worry, knowing the 'Trueshot Barrage' is going to hit her.

However, Thresh is fast enough to use his hook to pull Ezreal's gauntlet arm off Jinx's face, causing Ezreal to misfire his 'Trueshot Barrage'.

"I think not, boy!" said Thresh as he managed to save Jinx from Ezreal's 'Trueshot Barrage'.

Then, Thresh quickly pulled himself towards Ezreal and pushes Ezreal away from Jinx using his 'Flay'. Ezreal gets pushed away from Thresh's 'Flay', causing him to roll on the floor back to his nexus turrets. Ezreal, injured from Thresh's attacks, unfortunately gets hit by Ahri's charm, causing Ezreal to involuntarily move towards Ahri.

"Come to me, dear," said Ahri as Ezreal couldn't resist her beauty, causing him to walk towards her.

"Damn…," said Ezreal as he slowly walks towards Ahri, knowing he'll be dead for sure.

"For DEMACIA!" roared Jarvan IV as he slams down directly at Ahri, creating a crater on the ground which traps Thresh and Wukong in it and pushes Ezreal back to the nexus turrets again. As for Ahri, she was immediately defeated as Jarvan IV was the one who slammed at her.

"Such brutality…," said Sona telepathically to Ezreal.

"Yeah, I know right….," said Ezreal as he slowly stands up while observing the crater created from Jarvan IV.

"How is that possible!? You should've been dead!" asked Jinx as she had an angry snarl on her face.

"Well… It seems you guys underestimated my 'Golden Aegis'," said Jarvan IV while giving a poker face to the blue team.

"So what if your 'Golden Aegis' might have blocked Jinx's 'Super Mega Death Rocket'? Do you think you can beat the two of us that easily!?" said Wukong arrogantly as Jarvan IV changes to his defensive stance.

"I guess you're dumber than you look. Thinking you can beat the both of us? Don't make me laugh!" continued Wukong as he walks to the side of the crater, waiting to attack Jarvan IV.

"Then, let me make the fight even!" shouted Jax as he uses his lamp post to land down on Wukong.

However, the attack failed as Wukong jumped away from Jax's landing spot, dodging Jax's attack.

"You think that attack will work against the best of the best!?" said Wukong arrogantly.

"Well, I don't consider that leap as an attack. It is supposed to be a tickle, lil' monkey," said Jax.

"I guess that leap is so strong that even the best of the best is so scared of it," continued Jax while laughing at Wukong, taunting Wukong to attack Jax.

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" shouted Wukong angrily as he charges towards Jax.

"Let's see what the best of the best can really do," replied Jax arrogantly.

Both Wukong and Jax charge into each other, only to parry and deflect each other's attacks.

As for Jarvan IV, he throws the Demacian flag at Thresh, disabling his left hand which is the lantern. Jarvan IV runs from the side as Thresh might counter attack him with his hook. Quickly, Thresh pulls his left hand out of the flag and starts spinning his hook while giving a deadly glare look on Jarvan IV.

"Stand still, princess!" taunted Thresh while he's trying to find a perfect spot to land his hook at Jarvan IV.

As Thresh impatiently throws out his hook, Jarvan IV, who then anticipated his hook, dodges the hook, causing Thresh to land his hook on the walls of the crater. Thresh quickly tries to pull his hook out from the walls of the crater as soon as his hook landed on it.

As for Jarvan IV, he hurriedly charges towards Thresh as Thresh's hook is still stuck on the crater. Thresh, noticing that Jarvan IV is charging at him, quickly swings his lantern like a mace and chain weapon in order to stall Jarvan IV as Thresh is still trying to pull out his hook.

Knowing Thresh's attacks using his lantern is easy to predict, Jarvan IV dodges Thresh's lantern by doing a barrel roll and extending his lance which attaches itself to his Demacia flag, causing him to dash towards Thresh. Thresh, unable to fight back as he is too slow to anticipate Jarvan IV's movements, throws his lantern at a long range.

"That attack won't work on me!" said Jarvan IV as he is fed up of Thresh swinging his lantern like a chained mace.

"It was never an attack," as Thresh smiled sinisterly towards Jarvan IV, causing Jarvan IV to be cautious of his surroundings.

"Jarvan, behind you!" shouted Jax.

As soon as Jarvan IV turned his attention to his back, it was too late.

"Surprise!" said Wukong as he is being pulled by Thresh using his lantern.

Wukong quickly draws out his staff to deal a fatal blow towards Jarvan IV, who is unable to react defensively towards Wukong.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, outside the crater created by Jarvan IV beside the purple team inhibitor, Jinx and Renekton goes against Ezreal, Sona and William.

"No fair! It's three against two!" said Jinx with an angry look on her face.

"Not exactly, Jinx. It's three against four! You totally forgot about us!" said Jinx while she moves the jaw of 'Fishbones' up and down as though it is talking.

"Oppssy! I almost forgot about you two. Sho sooorrry!" replied Jinx to 'Fishbones'.

"Anyway, my trigger fingers are itching now!" said Jinx to Ezreal and his remaining teammates while she draws out her 'Pow Pow'.

"Bring it on, you bitch! I can take you out in a blink of an eye!" replied Ezreal as he prepares to counter attack Jinx's 'Pow Pow'.

"I think not!" said Renekton as he walks in front and blocks Jinx with his hand, signalling her to stand down.

"I'll take you on, all three of you weaklings!" shouted Renekton arrogantly while he draws out his weapon and slams it on the ground.

"Are you that desperate trying to turn yourself into a handbag?" asked Ezreal, causing Renekton to be taunted by his question.

"That's it! I'll kill all three of you right here and now!" roared Renekton as he charges directly towards Ezreal.

"Too slow!" said Ezreal as he teleports behind Renekton while shooting out arcane bolts at Renekton, rendering Renekton to be more furious.

Renekton then finds the closest target to kill, who is apparently Sona. Knowing Sona can neither use teleportation nor any dashing ability, he uses 'Slice and Dice' to dash through minions in his way.

"Oh shit! Sona RUN!" shouted Ezreal, realising she couldn't outrun Renekton although she is under the effects of her 'Song of Celerity'.

Sona quickly fired out her 'Power Chord – Song of Celerity' to slow down Renekton's movement, giving her enough time to move into a safe distance from Renekton.

"I think not!" shouted Renekton as he dashes another one more time, pinning down Sona as he managed to catch up with Sona.

"Heheheh! You're mine, slut!" said Renekton with a sadistic smile on his face as he places his blade on Sona's neck, readying himself for a killing blow on Sona.

However, he did not kill Sona as he just stood there while a revolver is placed on the back of his head.

"I won't do that if I were you," said William with a serious look on his face.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Renekton with all of his might.

"What's so funny?" asked William while trying to anticipate Renekton's next move.

"Well… you're the first person… No, one of the first gunslingers to have ever anticipate my movements," said Renekton.

"That red-haired bitch couldn't even see through my movements. Only you and the black-skinned lightslinger could anticipate my movements. How ironic…," continued Renekton.

"But now, the question now is who's faster? Your trigger finger or my hand?" asked Renekton while pressing his weapon to Sona's neck, causing Sona to try to break free of Renekton's grasp even though it is impossible.

"Tch…" said William as he hesitates to pull the trigger, knowing that killing Renekton might make his blade totally pushed down on Sona's neck, killing her as well.

Suddenly, William starts to have a major headache, causing him to lose his balance and fall down to the ground. Without hesitation, Renekton immediately charges to William and kicks him directly at his stomach, causing William to puke out blood.

"Hahaha! It's that all you could've done, boy!?" asked Renekton while laughing sinisterly.

"I take it back! You're by far the worst gunslinger that I have encountered!" continued Renekton as he stomps on William's chest.

"Leave William alone, you freak!" shouted Ezreal angrily as he channels his 'Trueshot Barrage' behind Renekton.

However, as soon as Ezreal is fully charged to fire his 'Trueshot Barrage', a shock blast comes flying towards Ezreal. The shock blast then hits Ezreal's right chest, rendering Ezreal to misfire his 'Trueshot Barrage' and fall to the ground paralyzed.

"Nice shot, Jinx!" said Jinx to herself while treating 'Fishbones' as an animated object.

"Why thank you, 'Fishbones'," said Jinx to 'Fishbones'.

"I told you not to interfere!" said Renekton angrily.

"Yeah, like you see that coming," replied Jinx with an annoyed look on her face.

Renekton snarled at Jinx angrily and slowly turns to Ezreal, who is on the ground, struggling to stand up.

"You're gonna' pay for what you were trying to do, boy!" said Renekton as he switches his sight to Ezreal.

"Urgh…. Not again…," said Ezreal as he remembered getting beaten up by Renekton before.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the crater, Jarvan IV is severely injured by the unexpected attack from Wukong, rendering him to be on his knees. At the same time, his left shoulder, which is hit by Thresh's hook, is being pulled by Thresh, causing him to be immobile.

"Tch…" said Jarvan IV as he gave an angry snarl on Wukong who is standing in front of him.

Wukong then lifts his staff up as he is about to deal the finishing blow on Jarvan IV. Knowing he has to dodge Wukong's finishing blow, he struggles to break free out of Thresh's grasp although it's almost impossible.

"Prepare to be defeated, Prince of Demacia," said Wukong to Jarvan IV as his last words.

"And your soul shall be mine!" said Thresh while trying to hold onto his grasp on Jarvan IV, who is resisting it.

"I'm afraid not!" said Jax as he uses his 'Leap Strike' to leap on Thresh while smacking his lamp post directly on Thresh, causing Jarvan IV to be free from Thresh's grasp.

Jarvan IV quickly grabs his Demacia flag and throws it at Wukong, causing Wukong to dodge it.

"You think that simple attack is gonna' work on me!?" asked Wukong arrogantly.

"It was never an attack," said Jarvan IV as he managed to get his lance back.

"But this is!" said Jarvan IV as he extends his lance to pierce through Wukong's right chest and hit the Demacia flag, causing Jarvan IV to dash towards the flag which is at the walls of the crater.

Without hesitation, Jarvan IV immediately uses his left hand to grab Wukong's neck, causing Wukong to move along with Jarvan IV even though Wukong is resisting. Then, Jarvan IV uses Wukong as his meat shield to avoid getting hit by the wall, creating a hole in the wall of the crater and a 'mini-earthquake' on the purple team's base.

In the meantime, Thresh goes against Jax, who is struggling to avoid getting hit by Thresh's hooks.

"Stand still!" said Thresh as he did not land a single hook on Jax.

"Now, why would I do that?" asked Jax while dodging Thresh's attacks, taunting Thresh to attack faster.

As Thresh focuses his attacks more to Jax, Jax knew without a doubt he'll be hit if this keeps up. Jax then reads Thresh's movements and attacks while waiting for the opportunity to strike back.

As soon as Thresh unable to pull back his hook as it bounces off by the walls of the crater, Jax immediately uses 'Leap Strike' again on Thresh, rendering him unable to fight back.

Knowing that it is his opportunity to strike back, Jax relentlessly attacks Thresh without holding back or stopping. While he is still attacking Thresh, he continuously uses his 'Empower' and the passive of 'Might of the Grandmaster' as he knew he'll have to do better than to physically attack Thresh.

"Taste the might of the Grandmaster's lamp post!" said Jax as he instantly deal his finishing blow on Thresh without holding back, defeating Thresh.

Back to Jarvan IV, he wakes up realising that Wukong is beneath him, out of conscious. Jarvan IV immediately gets up, grabs his lance and quickly stabs Wukong on his head to deal the finishing blow.

Suddenly, Wukong's body disappears into thin air while emitting out a cloud of smoke.

"What!? A decoy!? But how!?" asked Jarvan IV as he is utterly puzzled.

Jarvan IV then realises that Wukong used his 'Decoy' on Jarvan IV from the time that he got pierced in the chest, knowing that he just stood there without dodging or deflecting Jarvan IV's 'Dragon Strike'. Quickly, Jarvan IV turns around from his left to his right, searching for Wukong.

Suddenly, Wukong appeared out from the ground below Jarvan IV, rendering Jarvan IV unable to react. Wukong, without hesitation, uses his 'Nimbus Strike' to hit directly at Jarvan IV's chin, causing Jarvan IV to fly upwards and then fall down to the ground.

"Nice attack, for a prince," said Wukong.

"But my reaction is better than yours for I am the king!" continued Wukong arrogantly as Jarvan IV lies down onto the ground, struggling to fight back.

"Now this is the end!" shouted Wukong as he swings his staff down to Jarvan IV.

However, the attack is nullified by Jax as he made it on time, causing Jarvan IV to be in a state of relief.

"Sorry you had to endure this pathetic monkey," said Jax while giving a serious look on Wukong.

"It's alright. You did what you had to," replied Jarvan IV as he rests himself on the wall of the crater.

"Good. Now, stay back and watch the show," said Jax as he leaps on Wukong.

"I'm gonna' make this monkey bow to the master," continued Jax as he is on top of Wukong's head, causing Wukong to be angry while Jarvan IV laughs softly at Wukong, who is utterly angry at Jax.

"You're gonna' pay for this!" said Wukong angrily.

"Bring it on, banana eater!" replied Jax.

Wukong then charges in using his 'Nimbus Strike', slams his staff on Jax and continuously attacks Jax but Jax uses his 'Counter Strike' to dodge all of Wukong's attacks, causing Wukong to roar in anger.

"Too slow," said Jax as he slams his lamp post to Wukong's head, disabling him.

"And have a lil' taste of my lamp post." said Jax as he relentlessly attacks Wukong, rendering Wukong unable to fight back.

"Now! Taste this!" said Jax as he uses 'Empower' to empower his next attack to deal the finishing blow on Wukong.

"Now imagine if I have a real weapon!" said Jax to the defeated Wukong, who is lying on the ground.

Jax turns around and walk away from Wukong, who is defeated.

Suddenly, Wukong disappeared into thin air while emitting a small cloud of smoke again.

"Jax! It's a decoy!" shouted Jarvan IV, rendering Jax to be shocked for a moment as he quickly turns back to see Wukong's decoy.

Suddenly, Wukong appears out from Jax's back, immediately uses his 'Nimbus Strike' at him and uses his 'Crushing Blow' on Jax, causing Jax to walk in front as he gets hit from behind.

"Argh…," said Jax, who is in pain, while he turns to face Wukong, who is not badly injured from his attacks.

"It seems that this monkey has a trick up on his sleeves," continued Jax as Wukong smiled sinisterly to him.

"I am the best, Jax. Both you and I know that you will not be able to defeat me with the stamina you're having now," said Wukong as Jax is slowly panting in exhaustion.

"You cannot determine the victor of this fight, monkey. I will be the best. Who knows… I am better than you," replied Jax.

"Jax, what are you doing!?" asked Jarvan IV.

"Don't worry, princess. I got this," replied Jax

"You still talk arrogantly even though you knew your current condition," said Wukong.

"But don't worry, I'll give you a swift death," continued Wukong.

Wukong immediately charges to Jax with his 'Nimbus Strike' again and immediately uses his 'Cyclone' on Jax.

"You think that attack is gonna' work on the grandmaster?" asked Jax as Wukong is still spinning around with his staff.

"What!? How did you-.."

"I guess you forgot about my actual 'Might of the Grandmaster'," said Jax as there is a shield protecting him from Wukong's 'Cyclone'.

"Oh damn…," said Wukong as he still spinning.

"Now, it's my turn!" said Jax as he counter attacks Wukong who is still using 'Cyclone'.

"Eat this!" said Jax as he shows no mercy to Wukong while he's attacking Wukong.

Jax continues to attack over and over again, knowing that it isn't Wukong's clone. Few minutes after beating Wukong with the lamp post, Wukong is defeated as he lies down on the ground, slowly disappearing without the cloud of smoke.

"Finally! It's over!" said Jax as he sits down on the ground resting along with Jarvan IV, who is amazed by Jax's skills.

"Or is it?" asked Ahri, who finally respawned back and showed up as Jax and Jarvan IV is out of stamina to fight back.

"Oh damn..," said Jax as Ahri throws out her 'Orb of Deception' at both Jarvan IV and Jax.

"DOUBLE KILL!" announced the announcer.


	10. Chapter 10

"No way…," said Ezreal as he heard the announcement made by the announcer while Ahri comes out from the crater.

"Hey guys!" said Ahri seductively to Ezreal and his teammates.

"With those two killed, we can't win this….," continued Ezreal, knowing that Sona, William and him are easy targets compared to Jax and Jarvan IV.

"Don't give up yet, Ezreal," said William as he turned behind to face Ezreal.

"Who knows? We might win this," continued William.

"How!? How are we going to win when all three of us are badly injured!?" asked Ezreal, showing the face of hopeless.

"Let's just surrender, William. We can't win….," said Ezreal.

"I hope you're done with your lil' chat 'cuz I'm gonna' crush every one of your skulls with my bare hands!" said Renekton with excitement on his face.

"We can. Trust me. I got this," said William as he stood up and smiled at Ezreal, indicating Ezreal that William will be able to defeat all three of them.

"Hey, freakshows!" shouted William to Ahri, Renekton and Jinx.

"You might've known most of my abilities by now," said William as he draws out his pair of revolvers.

"But, I guess I didn't show you my ultimate ability yet, huh?" continued William as his right eye starts to glow.

"Ooohh… like I'm so scared that I'll be runnin' back to mah' mommy," replied Jinx sarcasmly as she sat on top of the crater.

"Even you're able to use your 'ultimate ability', you still won't be able to stand against the three of us," said Renekton.

"Renekton's right. You're outnumbered here. Your Ezreal and Sona is useless. Only you are able to fight. So, just surrender," said Ahri sits on a tree with her legs crossed.

"Well, for your record, attacking while being outnumbered is my specialty," continued William as he checks the ammo of his revolvers and shotguns.

"Heh…. Try us," as Renekton is curious about his 'ultimate ability'.

"Alright, if you say so," said William as his right eye began to glow bright yellowish red colour, rendering Renekton, Ahri and Jinx to prepare to defend themselves.

"Gunslinger stance – Desperado!" shouted William as he draws out his pair of revolvers, pointing them side by side.

"Ugh…. My trigger fingers are itchier than before. Guess I'm not used to my 'ultimate ability' yet. So, get ready 'cuz I ain't gonna' hold back," said William as he smiles at Jinx sadistically.

"D-Don't get cocky!" stammered Jinx while she changes her 'Pow Pow' to 'Fishbones'.

Jinx then fires out rockets at William although William seems to be standing still after using his 'ultimate ability'. The rockets hit on William, creating explosions while causing debris to start flying.

"Hahaha! That all yer' got?" said Jinx as she felt relieved as smoke slowly dissipates from the point where William was standing.

Unfortunately, when the smoke completely dissipates, William is nowhere to be found, causing Jinx to be shocked and on guarded.

"Jinx! Beside you!" shouted Renekton as he gives a look of worry at Jinx, rendering Jinx to be afraid.

"No lil' girl, I can do better than that," whispered William seductively while sitting beside Jinx on the crater, causing Jinx unable to fight back.

Then, an orb along with three projectiles come flying towards William, who is sitting beside Jinx, creating an explosion on the wall of the crater. Thinking that William is defeated, Ahri then let's her guard down for a moment.

"Not that easy, sweet heart," whispered William to Ahri's ears, rendering Ahri to turn around, searching for William but was nowhere to be found.

"Checkmate, sweetie," said William, pointing his revolver at Ahri's head.

"I don't' think so!" roared Renekton as he charges in with his blade.

Quickly, Renekton uses 'Cull the Meek' to wound William as William is pointing his revolver at Ahri's head. However, the attack missed as William managed to dash away, causing Renekton to almost lose his balance.

Suddenly, a breeze blows between Renekton and Ahri. As both turned to look at the direction of the breeze, William is standing between them, pointing his mini-double barrelled shotguns on both of them.

"Bullet Barrage!" said William as he dances around, firing his shotguns at Renekton and Ahri, rendering them collapsing down slowly.

"I ain't done yet!" said William as he uses 'Bullet Barrage' again while both Renekton and Ahri collapsing down slowly.

Renekton quickly dashes away from William, knowing that he'll get killed if he stands there for too long. However, as for Ahri, she is repeatedly shot by William's 'Bullet Barrage', rendering her defeated.

"Such stance…..," said Ahri as her final words before she dies.

"Hmph….," smiled William arrogantly to Renekton.

"Don't mock me!" roared Renekton as he uses 'Dominus', rendering him to become bigger in size and stronger as well.

"I'll show you true strength, you impudent whelp!" said Renekton angrily.

"Hmph… we shall see," replied William with confidence as he points his guns at Renekton.


	11. Chapter 11

Shocked after what William did in the first few minutes, Ezreal continues to witness William's true abilities that are being put into action as he takes on Renekton and Jinx alone.

Feeling uncomfortable as William struggles to fight against both of them, Ezreal, without hesitation, endeavours to move his body to aid William.

Suddenly, a bullet hits on the ground, rendering Ezreal to stop moving. From the looks of the bullet shot on the ground, Ezreal knew without a doubt it is a bullet shot from William's revolver.

Realising that William is trying to inform Ezreal not to interfere the fight, Ezreal then continues to stay down for the time being.

Meanwhile, William continues to fight against Renekton and Jinx despite his lack of stamina to keep up with both of their attacks.

"What's the matter? Getting tired already?" questioned Renekton, judging from William's heavy panting.

"Geeheeahahaha! Poor Willy, taking on the two of us!" said Jinx while happily firing her 'Fishbones'.

"You totally forgot 'bout us again!" continued Jinx, moving the jaw of 'Fishbones' up and down.

"Yeah… whatever, numb nuts," said Jinx to her 'Fishbones'.

"Anyway, I wanna' see this blondie's guts spurt out for once," continued Jinx as she continues to fire her rockets.

"Yer' gonna' have ta' do betta' than that, lil' girl," replied William to Jinx while dodging her rockets.

Suddenly, Renekton dashes to William using 'Slice and Dice', causing William to immediately change his attention to Renekton.

"Head's up, blondie!" said Jinx as she fires her 'Super Mega Death Rocket' towards William, rendering William unable to dodge it.

"Ah cra-," said William although he was interrupted as 'Super Mega Death Rocket' managed to land on him.

"Will!" shouted Ezreal as the 'Super Mega Death Rocket' causes an explosion upon impact.

"Gehahahahaha!" laughed Jinx as William's body rolls and hits on the wall of the purple team base.

"See I told ya' you would get hit by one of mah' rockets!" said Jinx with a smile on her face whereas Ezreal gives a dumb look as smoke dissipates out from William's body

"Although…. your guts didn't spurt out from yer' body…," said Jinx with a disappointed look while Ezreal looked down on the ground and clenched his teeth in anger.

"Still, it's totally awesome to see William die once in a while," continued Jinx as she laughed sinisterly.

"You're gonna' pay for that!" said Ezreal as he teleports in front of Jinx and pounces on her, punching her with his fists.

Over and over again, Ezreal punched Jinx on her face until she starts to bleed from her nose. As she starts to bleed, Ezreal stopped punching Jinx while he is tired, heavily panting and gasping for air.

"What's the matter, blondie junia'? Getting tired already?" asked Jinx while putting up a sinister smile on her face.

"According to Dr. Fishbones here, he prescribes this as a medicine to overcome your lil' exhaustion," said Jinx as she aims her shock pistol, Zapper at Ezreal's head, rendering Ezreal to hesitate.

"Now let us heal your lil' exhaustion!" shouted Jinx with excitement as she shoots Ezreal with Zapper, causing Ezreal to lay down on the ground, paralyzed and badly wounded.

"You're the craziest bitch I've ever known," said Ezreal as he struggles to move his body.

"I'll take that as a complement," replied Jinx.

"Now, let me heal your wounds!" continued Jinx as she recharges her Zapper again.

"Damn you crazy bitch!" said Ezreal.

"You're no longer required here, Jinx! Go and destroy the nexus turrets! Those two are mine," commanded Renekton.

"Since when did you give orders to me, alligator?" asked Jinx as she is annoyed.

"I do as I please, you big freak show," said Jinx.

"Suit yourself then. As long as I have this girl to play with," replied Renekton as he slowly approaches to Sona, who intends to run back to the purple team's spawning area.

"Where are you going, lil' girl?" asked Renekton as he puts up a sadistic look while Sona is crawling away from him.

As things get worse, William, who is at the wall of the purple team's base, gains conscious after being knocked out by the 'Super Mega Death Rocket'. Despite gaining conscious, William couldn't see much as his eyes are half-opened, causing him to see black figures instead of Ezreal and the others.

Then, he hears weird voices in his head, rendering William to have another headache again.

"William…. why?" asked a feminine voice in his head.

"No please….," replied William as he presses his head with his fingers.

"Why William? Tell me!" asked another voice in his head. However, this time it was a man's voice.

"Shut up…," replied William as he struggles to keep the voice out of his mind.

"Willie…. Why…?" asked the same feminine voice. But this time when William sees Sona again, it looks like Sona is asking him with tears rolling down to her cheeks and blood covering some parts of her face.

"Please….. stop…..," replied William.

"Why…?" asked the same feminine voice.

"Stop asking me why!" raged William as he starts firing at Sona.

From there comes in a moment of silence as everyone in the Arena 105 is utterly shocked.

Renekton stops doing what he was doing as he feels a little pain in his chest. Renekton looked down to his chest, realising there are big holes on his chest.

"Ugh…..," said Renekton as he collapses down to the ground.

"What?" said Jinx as she is shocked to see Renekton getting killed in a couple of seconds.

"No way…..," continued Jinx as she slowly backed away from everyone especially William as William emits out a red aura around him.

In a blink of an eye, a huge gust of wind is blown to Jinx's face, causing Jinx to be terrified.

"I smell you, piglet," said William behind the terrified Jinx.

Jinx quickly turns around and points her Zapper at William. However, William disappeared as soon as Jinx turned around. As William is nowhere to be found, Jinx's heart starts to pump faster.

It is one of her very first time she ever felt fear. Jinx seems to be afraid as she could feel an aura with a mixture of bloodlust and madness.

"What are you doing, Jinx!?" asked Thresh as he comes to aid Jinx.

"Destroy the damn nexus!" ordered Thresh as Jinx got frightened by his words.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a- Argh!" said Thresh but was interrupted as bullets hit on every part of Thresh's body in a split second.

"Your friends will not save you, lil' bitch!" said William to Jinx with a sadistic smile on his face.

William then fires at Jinx's non-vital parts of her body, causing Jinx unable to move while William approaches closer to her face-to-face.

From Jinx's point of view, she sees William with both of his eyes glowing blood red while she feels like she's being choked by the aura emitted out from William, causing her to gasp for air.

"Let me show you pain," said William as he takes out one of his bullets and slowly cuts Jinx with it.

"No please stop!" replied Jinx as she is shouting in pain.

"Let me hear you squeal!" said William seductively as he presses the bullet down to Jinx's hand, causing Jinx to scream in pain.

"I can't hear you, lil' slut!" said William as he slowly cuts out Jinx's throat, causing her to scream louder.

"Ya' know what? Your voice is shit!" said William with an annoyed look on his face and uses his revolver to shoot Jinx's throat over and over again, creating a ring of bullets around her throat.

"Now that's better!" said William while Jinx is brutally killed by him.

"Will!" shouted Ezreal, rendering William to turn towards Ezreal.

"Stop this…. please," continued Ezreal as tears rolled down onto his cheeks.

"I'm begging of you… as a friend," said Ezreal.

But, to William, all he sees is the same girl in his past begging him to stop with tears rolling down onto her cheeks.

The aura emitted by William slowly dissipates and the colour of his glowing eyes turned from red to yellow as he gains back his conscious.

"Ezreal? What happened?" asked William.

Even after William gaining back conscious, Ezreal is surprised to know that William lose his conscious when he killed Renekton.

"What's with the dairy cow look on your face?" asked William as he is puzzled.

But then, William doesn't need an explanation as he realised that he brutally killed Jinx, rendering William to be upset and disappointed of what he had done while looking at his blood-covered hands.

Suddenly, the nexus in the blue team explodes, leaving a huge number of debris upon explosion. Without a doubt, the summoners from the opposition team surrendered as they knew they're no match against the new champion, William Stein.

"VICTORY!" announced the announcer.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I just created the killer side of William Stein which I actually recently thought about it. Hope you guys still enjoy reading it. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, the crowd remained silent whereas Mike, the commentator jaw-dropped as they are utterly confused and shocked of what happened in Arena 105.

"W-WELL, THIS IS ONE HACK OF A MATCH, HUH?" said Mike while he stammers along the way.

"ANYWAY, THE WINNER OF ARENA 105 IS PURPLE TEAM!" shouted Mike, the commentator although the most of the crowd seems to feel unpleasant about the sudden defeat from the blue team whereas some of the crowd cheered.

"I HOPE YOU FOLKS ENJOY THE SPECTACULAR BATTLE IN ARENA 105! THIS IS YOUR ALL-TIME FAVOURITE COMMENTATOR MIKE SIGNING OUT!" continued Mike.

Back in the Institute of War, Ezreal and his teammates are walking out of the teleporter for Arena 105 whereas William is walking ahead of them.

"Hey Jarvan, do you know what's Willie's actual abilities?" asked Jax while walking out of the Institute of War.

"Actually, I don't know about him. He is just another mystery man," anwered Jarvan IV while walking on the same pace as Jax.

"Right….," replied Jax.

"William, what's up with you?" though Ezreal as he is looking at William's back.

As soon as they walked out of the Institute of War, a group of unknown soldiers heavily armed with guns and rifles aimed at them.

Ezreal and other champions stood puzzled as if they are wanted outlaws. Then, a soldier, who looks like a high-rank officer compared to the other soldiers, comes forward to speak up.

"William Stein of Minerva, please come forward and surrender yourself now!" said the officer.

"Minerva…?" thought Ezreal as he recalled the word 'Minerva' said by Jayce.

"If you don't, we'll destroy the Institute of War right here and now," continued the officer.

"And who are you, soldiers?" asked Jax.

"That's none of your concern, alien," answered officer, taunting Jax.

"Alien!? Hahaha… do you really have a death wish, soldier?" asked Jax.

"We have no business with you, freak show. So, please stand back," said the officer as he points his gun at Jax.

"I guess you do have a death wish after all," said Jax as he smacks his lamp post directly on the officer's face, causing him to fly off the ground and lands on one of the armored trucks drove by the soldiers.

As soon as the other soldiers try to shoot Jax, Jax immediately swings his lamp post, hitting their hands and legs, rendering them to be weaponless which causes them to run away.

"Ugh….." said the officer.

"Now imagine if I have a real weapon," replied Jax as he looks down on the officer.

"Jax, that's enough," said Jarvan IV as he approaches closer to the officer.

"Identify yourself, officer," continued Jarvan IV.

"Why… should … I?" asked the officer as he is badly wounded from Jax's attacks.

"Jax," said Jarvan IV as he turned to face Jax.

"You got it," replied Jax as he puts down his lamp post, grabs the officer's uniform and punches the officer right on the stomach twice.

"Argh!" cried the officer in pain.

"I don't usually torture my enemies that brutally unless they are persistent. So are you going to tell us or not?" asked Jarvan IV.

"NEVER!" replied the officer.

"Again Jax," said Jarvan IV as he looks away from the officer.

"Right," replied Jax as he punches the officer right in the chest.

"Argh!" cried the officer again in pain.

"Your ribs are now broken, officer. I guess you should tell the prince over here or else my next punch will be really brutal," said Jax to the officer.

"Okay okay wait," said the officer as he swallows his blood and saliva to talk properly.

"I am Captain Gye of the Minerva Military Forces," said the officer.

"Right…. Captain Gye, you do realize if you destroy the Institute of War, you're asking a full scale war from all of the cities all across Valoran," replied Jarvan IV.

"And Jax here is just the beginning," continued Jarvan IV.

"So, I'm asking you, Captain Gye that if you ever try to attack the Institute of War and the champions who represent themselves in it, Jax and I would like to have a word with you," said Jarvan IV with a serious look on his face.

"Okay.. I'm sorry," pleaded the officer, rendering Jax to let go of the officer.

Some soldiers, who chose to stay, come to aid the officer by bringing him to their armoured truck and quickly drive away from the Institute of War.

"Thanks… guys…," said William as he looks away from Jarvan IV and Jax.

"Don't mention it," replied Jax as he pats on William's back.

"If those guys ever come back, Demacia will come for your aid," said Jarvan IV.

"And I'll come for your aid as well," said Ezreal, who is beside William.

"You guys….," said William.

Sona then plays a song for William, rendering him to feel puzzled about it.

"I think she's saying she'll help you as well," said Jarvan IV while smiling at William.

"Thanks guys," said William as tears slowly rolls on his cheeks.

"Again, don't mention it," said Jax.

Then, the four hooded man comes into the scene, causing Jax and the other to arms themselves.

"Reinforcements?" asked Ezreal.

"No, they're just my remaining family members," said William as he smiled.

"….," said Ezreal as they put down their weapons.

The four hooded men remove their hoods and disguises, revealing themselves.

"Let us introduce ourselves," said the big armoured man, same size as Braum with a gattling gun attached to his back.

"I'm Edward Stein, Willy's cousin," said the big armoured man.

"I'm Xavier Stein, Willy's twin brother," said the man with the same size and looks of William but he is brown-haired and has grappling hooks attached to his arms.

"I'm Jane Stein, Willy's niece," said the little girl, who is apparently looks younger than Annie by two years.

"Aren't you a lil' too young to join the League?" asked Jax.

"Age doesn't matter, Jax," replied Jarvan IV.

"Right…," said Jax.

As everyone turned to look at the last man who is black-haired, he seems to be busy calibrating his gauntlet-like rifle. Then, Edward hits him with his elbow.

"Introduce yourself!" said Edward.

"Can't you see I'm busy calibrating my 'Tracker'?" asked the black-haired man.

"Just shut up and say your bloody name," said Xavier, causing Ezreal and the rest to feel awkward.

"Okay okay, the name's Jon Stein and I'm a sharpshooter, the best in the Stein family to be exact," said the black-haired man.

"Woah, there's guns and weapon on every one of them," said Ezreal.

"Where's your weapon, lil' Jane?" asked Jax.

"I'm the weapon itself," said Jane, rendering Jax puzzled.

"She's a cyborg, Jax," said William, allowing Jax to understand.

"What happened to her?" asked Jax.

"Her body was...," said William hesitantly.

"It's alright, man. You don't need to tell me," said Jax as he knew what William's going to say.

"Anyway, you guys won your matches as well right?" continued Jax as he turned to face the four of them.

"Yeah, we surprisingly won our first match," said Edward with a smile on his face.

"Why not we celebrate your first victory in a bar?" asked Jax.

"That's a great idea! But we're outsiders. The bartenders always sacked us out just because we're outsiders" said Xavier.

"Don't worry. I know a good place to celebrate your first victory," said Jax as he goes to the teleporter outside the Institute of War and pushed in some buttons.

"Everybody, hop in!" shouted Jax as the teleporter is activated.

Everyone goes into the teleporter except Jarvan IV.

"Aren't you coming along?" asked Jax as he stands beside the teleporter.

"I'll pass on this one. I got things to do in Demacia," said Jarvan IV as he waits outside the Institute of War.

"Suit yourself then," said Jax as he goes into the teleporter.

"To Gragas' brew house we go!" said Jax as soon as the teleporter teleports everyone except Jarvan IV away.

* * *

Author Note's: Next chapter will feature Caitlyn and Vi. Still hoping you guys enjoy it despite my writing.


End file.
